jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Styracosaurus
|game = Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park III: Park Builder }} Styracosaurus is a relative of the Triceratops. It lived about 10 million years before its more famous relative. Though not as large as Triceratops, Styracosaurus had a row of long spikes around its frill. It also had a long horn between its eyes and nose. This plant-eater was designed to chew up the very tough leaves of low-growing plants. The long spikes and horn would have made it difficult for the predators of that time, such as the early tyrannosaur, Albertosaurus, to take on an adult Styracosaurus. This creature had the typical features of the ceratopsian dinosaurs - a beak that would have been used to cut the leaves from the plants and a row of densely packed teeth to chew them into pulp. There are several theories as to the use of the spikes on the frill of Styracosaurus. In addition to a defensive weapon, they may have served to make the creature look larger and more formidable or they may have been brightly colored for display during mating rituals. Styracosaurus traveled in herds and cared for its young after they hatched. Evidence for comes from a in where fossils from over one hundred Styracosaurus individuals were discovered.Jurassic Park: Explorer, Styracosaurus. Novel Styracosaurus was on the InGen list of dinosaurs in the novel. Jurassic Park had a herd that contained 18 individuals that live in Triceratops Territory ''with their relative ''Triceratops and the armored dinosaur Euplocephalus. Styracosaurus is never seen on the tour, only mentioned. Over the course of the book, 11 were killed and the remaining seven were killed during the Napalm bombing. Styracosaurus is never seen or mentioned in the sequel to Jurassic Park, The Lost World. However, they might have died out to to their lack to reproduce, or just nesting in a different region of Isla Sorna. Styracosaurus is never seen in the movies. Video games ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''Styracosaurus is featured as a two-star small herbivore in the game ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis''. It uses its nose horn to attack small carnivores, although it spends much time running in circles around them and grunting instead of attacking. The Styracosaurus usually move in herds with Triceratops or Torosaurus. JPOG styracosaurus.jpg Styracosaurus sleeping.JPG|''Styracosaurus'' sleeping Styrac.jpg|Concept art Styracojpog.jpg Styracosaurus info.JPG|''Styracosaurus'' info in JP:OG styracosaurus.png Jurassic Park toy lines A Styracosaurus figure was going to be released in the Jurassic Park 2011 toyline with an unidentified female action figure but was cancelled like the rest of the line. ''Warpath: Jurassic Park'' Styracosaurus is a playable dinosaur in Warpath: Jurassic Park, which has the same movement with Triceratops, and it fights in somewhat the same fighting style. The Styracosaurus has 3 colors: aquamarine, orange, and purple. Other *''Styracosaurus'' is No. 098 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *''Styracosaurus'' is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. Comics Under construction Trivia *Even though they don't appear in the film Jurassic World, they are listed on the population count. References :: Category:Ceratopsians Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures